fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Mario
(1985) |abilities = Throwing Fireballs}} Fire Mario (originally known as Fiery Mario) is a transformation Mario can enter after collecting a Fire Flower. Usually, this transformation will simply change the color pallet of Mario (or any other character who collects it), turning shirt and hat white and his overalls red. However, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins places a feather on Mario's head rather than changing his color scheme, likely due to the game's monochrome sprites. Introduced in Super Mario Bros. and being one of Mario's first power-ups, it gives him the ability to throw fireballs that bounce across the ground to damage enemies. Only two fireballs can be on screen at once usually. Sometimes, other characters who use a Fire Flower can shoot their fireballs in different ways; for example, when Luigi becomes Fire Luigi, his fireballs can sometimes defy gravity and fly forward in a straight line, a trait seen most prominently in the Super Smash Bros. series. Wario has a similar form in the Wario Land series called Dragon Wario, though he has been shown to be able to enter this transformation in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Appearances ''Jake's Super Smash Bros. Fire Mario makes several minor appearances within ''Jake's Super Smash Bros.. In addition to having his own trophy, Mario and Luigi have their respective Fire Mario/Luigi colour schemes as alternate costumes within the game. Mario's neutral special move also sees him throw a small Fireball, akin to how he does as Fire Mario. Trophy Description Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe Fire Mario appears as a costume for Mario. When selecting the character hold down the left control stick downwards to turn Mario into Fire Mario. Fire Luigi and Fire Peach also appears as a costume for Luigi and Peach. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged After being absent in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mario's Fire Mario-inspired alternate costume returns in Super Smash Bros. Charged. Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains Fire Luigi appears as an alternate costume for Luigi in Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains. If Luigi’s Fire Cup is completed then Luigi will unlock his Fire costume as his second alternate from (unless the first is not unlocked yet) ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix Fire Mario and Fire Peach appear as alternate costumes for Mario and Peach respectively, unlocked after winning a gold trophy on any engine class as Mario or Peach. Their doctor personas, Dr. Fire Mario and Dr. Fire Peach also appear and are unlocked in the same way. Nintendo Emoji Match Fire Mario appears in Nintendo Emoji Match as a playable character. If Fire Mario's unque power is used he will toss a fireball across the board which will clear emojis in its path. Fire Mario is a rare character and can be unlocked by reaching level 20 as Mario , finding in a ? Block , or finding in a Pokeball. Gallery Fire Mario - Mario Kart Arcade GP DX.png ManyxMore Mario alt 1.png|''Jake's Super Smash Bros.'' Mario Charged Alt 1.png|''Super Smash Bros. Charged'' Other Users 2D_Fire_Luigi.png|Fire Luigi (2D) Fire Luigi.png|Fire Luigi FireLuigi_LTL.png|Fire Luigi in Luigi's Twist Land FireLuigi Puzzle-Dragons.png|Fire Luigi Luigi - recolor 1SSBC.png|Fire Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Calamity 2D_Fire_Peach.png|Fire Peach (2D) Fire Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Fire Peach Fire Princess Peach Artwork (alt) - Super Mario 3D World.png|Fire Peach KCDeluxe-SML2FirePeach.png|Fire Peach from Kodansha's Super Mario manga Fire Peach SSBRiot.png|Fire Peach in Super Smash Bros. Riot. 2D_Fire_Yellow_Toad.png|Fire Yellow Toad (2D) 2D_Fire_Blue_Toad.png|Fire Blue Toad (2D) 2D_Fire_Purple_Toad.png|Fire Purple Toad (2D) Fire Yellow Toad NSMBW.png|Fire Yellow Toad Fire Blue Toad.png|Fire Blue Toad Fire_Purple_Toad.png|Fire Purple Toad FireWario.png|Fire Wario FireWaluigi.png|Fire Waluigi Fire_Toadette.png|Fire Toadette 2D_Fire_Daisy.png|Fire Daisy (2D) Fire_Daisy_3D.png|Fire Daisy 2D_Fire_Rosalina.png|Fire Rosalina (2D) FireRosalinaSSB4.png|Fire Rosalina in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Firegina.png|Fire Gina }} }} Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Transformations Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Power-Ups Category:Wario's Power-Ups Category:Wario's Transformations Category:Bowser's Power-Ups Category:Luigi's Power-ups Category:Peach's Power-ups Category:Fire Creatures